Soirée Drabble du 14 Decembre 2013
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Et voilà la soirée des drabbles du 14 Decembre 2013...Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Petit papa noël

Rating : M

Personnages : Aquitaine et Bourgogne

Thème :

.htm

Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour la soirée Drabble du 13 Decembre, un petit Bourgogne X Aquitaine ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aquitaine s'était étranglé net en montant dans sa chambre. Il était la plus ancienne des régions actuelles. Il devait être impassible. En toutes circonstances. Toutes.

Mais là, devant le bourguignon saoul, habillé en Père Noël qui avait échoué (il ne savait comment) sur son lit, il ignorait quel comportement adopter. En voyant qu'il l'observait, Alberic se redressa et se mit à défaire sa chemise.

Euh… ? Pardon ?

- Bourgogne, tu es saoul…

- Voui ! Et je vais te faire crier !

Edard n'eut pas le temps de protester que Bourgogne bondit sur lui et le plaqua contre le lit pour le déshabiller en chantonnant des chants de Noël. Il voulut se débattre, lui signalant qu'il empestait l'alcool, mais le brun ébouriffé ne l'écouta pas, s'occupant tendrement de son corps. L'aquitain abandonna. C'était comme d'essayer d'apprendre à conduire à tous les fous qui lui rentraient dedans sur les routes…Quoique, c'était plus agréable.

* * *

Corse : Une question ! Il chantait en le BIIIP, on est bien d'accord ? Mais...Est-ce qu'il faisait ça en rythme avec la musique ?

Aquitaine : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Tout mon amour

Rating : M

Personnages : Québec et France

Thème :

/image/95/a/8/5/02163236-4eb6-11e... .htm

Note d el'auteur : Voilà, ma jolie Québec (qui appelle Stefan "maman"...) avec Francis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quebec observait Canada. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs aux mèches blondes faisait la moue. Matthew était mignon et gentil alors Francis était toujours attentionné avec lui. Mais le français avait limite peur d'elle et l'approchait le moins possible. C'était pas juste. Elle aussi aimait le français. Elle ne savait juste pas comment l'exprimer. Encore une fois, le blond discutait tranquillement avec le timide de service et elle était mise de côté. Elle décida d'y remédier et convia son « père » (spirituel) à un séjour au ski, seuls. France avait tout de suite accepté. Mais il ne vit jamais la neige. A peine fut-il arrivé chez la jeune femme qu'elle décida de lui exprimer tout son amour par des actes s'il ne comprenait pas les mots. Elle l'embrassa, le posséda, mêla leurs corps, lui murmura toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait lui crier depuis trop longtemps. L'insulta de maudit français en gémissant sous son corps…

* * *

Bretagne : Sois pas jaloux de ton frère, Québec.

Québec : Mais maman...!

Angleterre : *s'étouffe de rire*

Québec : Oh, toi, la femme de ménage, tais-toi !

Angleterre : the WHAT ?!

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Impassible. Rester impassible.

Rating : M

Perosnnages : Dark!Corse et Dark!Nord-Pas-de-Calais

Thème :

.htm

Note de l'auteur : Faire du Dark!Hetalia pour Noel...Youhou ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Alessandro se mordit discrètement la lèvre, retenant ses soupirs d'aise à grand peine. Alsace et Bretagne l'observaient, cherchant sûrement ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui n'allait pas était albinos aux yeux violets, se trouvait sous la table et était un peu trop joueur à son goût. Matthis l'avait mis au défi de rester impassible quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait accepté. Puis la blonde et le roux étaient venus manger. Nord-Pas-de-Calais s'était glissé sous la table sans se faire voir, ouvert son pantalon et caressait son membre de ses mains froides. Le brun retint un nouveau gémissement qu'il étouffa derrière une quinte de toux lorsqu'une langue taquine se posa sur sa chair. Bretagne plissa les yeux. Corse semblait avoir chaud tout à coup…

Sous la table, Matthis était bien décidé à humilier son petit ami, mettant toute son ardeur dans la tâche. Il prit la hampe d'Alessandro en bouche et fit de langoureux mouvements, caressant ses cuisses. Au vu de son état, le corse ne tiendrait plus longtemps…Son sexe gonflé de plaisir en témoignait.

Soudain, Corse eut un râle de jouissance avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Cacarella.

* * *

Dark!Bretagne : C'était donc ça...

Dark!Alsace : Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, ça me donne envie de vous éventrer :)

Dark!Cors e: Je décline poliment...

Review ? :3


End file.
